


Love Thy Neighbor

by TrashMetal



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill 4: The Room
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, wow those tags really don't go together do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMetal/pseuds/TrashMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Braintree feels out of place in the dull apartment complex that is South Ashfield Heights, or just anywhere really, until he runs into one of his young neighbors. Awkwardness mingled with understanding ensues.</p><p>(These are the characters of Silent Hill 4, in case you didn't know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what appeals to me about the thought of Richard and Eileen together but they're just so different from one another that they seem to complete each other, you know what I mean? Of course you do.
> 
> Judging from that one cutscene in the game where they're both standing outside Henry's door, I got a feeling that, romantic relationship or not, they seem to be getting along pretty well and, considering how Richard barely gets along with anyone else, that's saying something. Aaaand that's how all my shipping starts, basically.

Eileen Galvin rushed through the entrance that led into the grand and dismal building known as South Ashfield Heights. It was late and she had just come home from a party that one of her friends had invited her to. And oh, what a big mistake that had proved to be...  
As she ran up the stairs (as fast as she could, considering her high heels), she felt a great sense of shame that she thought she'd never feel again. Not after all the repeated times she'd experienced them as a teenager. She had thought that she was old enough to _not_ repeat the same mistakes as she had back then but apparently, you were _never_ too old to be humiliated.  
The recollection of this night's events came back at her, like a wave loaded with unpleasantness and humiliation, too global-like to even try to avoid being hit by.  
Eileen had been called earlier that day by one of her closest friends, Helen, who had managed to talk her into coming to a party at a nearby nightclub later that evening. Eileen had gladly accepted the offer as she was already getting mildly bored with just hanging around her own apartment, not having any occupation that was worth wasting energy upon.

Earlier that month, a new guy had moved into the quiet apartment-complex. Eileen was pretty sure that the man's name was Henry... something. She had tried making contact with him every time she passed him while walking the hallways, giving him a wave and a cheerful "Hi" every once in a while, his only response being a slight nod before hurriedly fleeing the scene. Eileen wasn't too bothered by this matter though, she had an understanding towards him for being so shy; he was new in this building after all. The whole feel between all the different tenants weren't exactly friendly; it was like everyone kept to themselves in some way, not daring to make new acquaintances. Everyone, except for Eileen Galvin.  
She had always been described by her friends and boyfriends as "motherly", something that wasn't _necessarily_ meant as a compliment. She, however, rather liked that description of herself. Therefore, she took hold of the role as the one in this apartment-complex that was the cheerful and understanding one. The one who was determent to make the mood in here at least a _little_ less heavy and gloomy. She took hold of the role as the "Friendly neighbor".

For each time that Henry had run away after replying to her greetings, she couldn't help but notice how much more interesting the guy seemed. She had always been rather fond of shy, sweet guys. However, she was pretty sure that Henry was gay, having witnessed how another guy came by his apartment every once in a while. Later on during the night, Eileen had heard noises coming from her neighbor's apartment that could only be the sound of two guys having sex. She wasn't bothered though, she even thought it was kind of cute; how Henry, who always seemed so shy, actually had a sex-life. With a _guy_ , too.  
Eileen herself, however, wasn't _nearly_ always as cheerful and happy as her facade helped others believe. No matter how good her social life was, she always felt a lingering sting of loneliness surrounding her, never letting her go, even in her sleep.  
That's why she so gladly had accepted Helen's offer of coming to that party. Perhaps she would meet someone nice, someone who would really understand her? Maybe even _love_ her? Maybe it was a little too much to hope for, but she could might as well give it a shot. It wasn't like she had something to lose.

After meeting up with Helen at the club, having a few tequila-shots and beginning to feel mildly dizzy, she had felt an arm on her shoulder, slowly turning her around to face that person. Standing behind her was a rather tall man; red haired, attractive and chewing on a toothpick lazily. He had invited her to his place. Normally, she had probably considered the consequences before accepting such an offer, but being under the control of alcohol partitioned even Eileen's sense of rationality. Thus, she fleetingly said goodbye to Helen and left the club together with the mysterious man, who had his flashy car parked just a few blocks away.  
As soon as she and the man, whose name was Alexander, stumbled into his apartment, she knew that something was wrong, but the irrational part of her brain had taken too much control by then.

Most parts of that evening was only remembered through a haze, some spots crystal clear and unforgettable, much to Eileen's dismay. From what she understood, Alexander had pierced her drink with... with _something_. Something strong enough to knock her mind out for a period of time. When she came to her senses once again, she noticed Alexander trying to take off her purple dress, his non-innocent intentions suddenly _very_ clear through the grogginess of Eileen's mind. Her brain told her what to do, and that was to kick Alexander in the chest, taking her purse and getting the hell out of there. Her kick to his chest apparently wasn't strong enough to put him out and soon, Eileen found herself being chased by a raging Alexander through the narrow hallways, trying to find the exit before he got to her. Before she managed to get out of the building, he had grabbed her dress fiercely, ripping off a part of it as she fought free from the grip. She stumbled away as fast as she could down the block, all the while hearing Alexander's drunken and rage-filled voice screaming all kinds of obscenities after her.  
She had been crying on her way home, the mascara running in a black flow down her cheeks. She had felt so used and _stupid_. Coming to think of it, she _still_ felt used and stupid. How could she have been so naive? Weren't you supposed to be a _responsible_ citizen at her age?

As Eileen climbed the stairs, trying to reach the third floor where her apartment was placed, she felt a rush of weakness run through her. She didn't hesitate or think twice as she let her body sink down to one of the steps, burying her head in her arms as she was hit by another crying-attack. She should've known what was about to happen. She was smarter than this, right? Apparently, she had overestimated her ability to think in a rational manner and by now, she just felt like the lowest and loneliest person in the world. Nobody had loved, or would _ever_ , love her. Her hands weakly squeezed her purse and she sobbed very loudly this time. Somebody might hear her, but at this point, she didn't care at all. All that concerned her was that she had just blew her facade as someone who was always strong and could be trusted, and that somebody would eventually notice that.

~*~*~

Damn, those fucking stairs _had_ to be replaced by an escalator. Sometimes he regretted buying apartment nr. 207, since that meant that he had to climb the stairs to the second floor every time he'd been out grocery-shopping. His legs possibly screamed in agony after the first staircase had been completed, and the thought that he should probably start exercising passed his mind.  
He shooed it away immediately, getting even _more_ annoyed at the rational part of his brain, always trying to lead him astray. He liked himself the way he was, well-trained or not. Hell, he was over _fifty years old_! Someone of that age _shouldn't_ have to endure all these expectations being shoved upon them.  
When he had hauled his two well-filled grocery-bags up to the end of the staircase that led up to the second floor, he heard a whining sound from somewhere above and put down the bags on the overly waxed floor, sharpening his ears for any sound that would come next. There it was, the same whining sound as before, but because he was now prepared for it, he also heard a trembling sob. So, someone was _crying_?  
At first, he'd thought it was Mike, one of his aggravating neighbors who were always talking about this Rachel-girl. Whoever she is, he didn't think that she'd be interested in such a dimwit like Mike. He must be _stalking_ her or something...  
He heard the sobbing still and decided to go up the last staircase and see what he might find. He left the grocery-bags outside his apartment-door and grabbed at his waistband in search for his revolver. It wasn't there, and he recalled how he had left his weapon inside the apartment before he went out. He deeply regretted it now, at the moment of need. Of course, there probably wasn't something suspicious going on upstairs where the sobbing came from, but one can never be too sure.  
He decided he'd just leave the revolver this time. He was a _man_ , damn it! He wasn't afraid of the unknown.  
With that thought, he started up the staircase to the third, and last, floor of the apartment-complex. He looked up and saw a girl sitting there on the highest step, head buried in her arms, shoulders shaking and bobbing up and down for each sob she let out. He didn't know the girl but still, he kept on walking upwards, until she heard the heavy footsteps slowly closing in on her. As she caught sight of him, she flinched, as if he was some sort of threat to her. Of course, he had no idea on how he could pose as a threat to a girl he hadn't even me-  
Then, he suddenly recognized the girl's face. He didn't know her name, but he knew that she lived in Room 303, which meant that she was neighbors with the newly moved-in, quiet, homo-guy in Room 302. She seemed to recognize his face at the same time then, the relief apparent in her eyes and face. She hurriedly wiped away the tears from her eyes with her arm, trying to disguise them as something else, even though there was no point in denying that now.  
"Hey, kid", he said while he walked over to stand in front of her, "Why were you crying like that?"  
She looked a little puzzled at first, as if she had _no_ idea why anyone would care about her well-being. Then, she said:  
"W-well... No, you don't wanna hear about it. I assure you."  
"What if I want to?", he answered her, trying his best to not sound harsh.  
She let out a trembling giggle. It was somewhat cute, but it would've suited her better had she been happy. "Well, I was at nightclub with one of my friends, you see. And... I- I met this guy... His name was... A- Alexander. And he- he tried to..."  
She broke down in another fit of crying again. This time, the crying soon became hysterical and he felt really sorry for the girl sitting there. He decided to not push her more in telling her story for him, he had already gotten the point. That guy she had met, Alexander, had probably tried to rape her. _Fucking jerk_.  
"I'm so sorry", the girl whispered between sobs, "I shouldn't bother you anymore..."  
He sat down beside her and laid his arm around her shoulders, hushing her down almost immediately.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about, kid", he said to her, "It's that jerk's fault. I'd rid them all from this world if I could..."  
"How did you know?", she asked him and he was glad to notice that she didn't seem to be intimidated about his arm around her. She was making progress. After a while, he let his arm slip away so that it rested on his thigh again.  
"I know what the youths of today are up to", he said, "That's why your generation is such a pain in the ass."  
She laughed a little, tears starting to dry up on her face. "I know what you mean", she said with a sad smile, "I don't really like my generation either..."  
The silence slowly built up and this would've irritated him in other situations. This situation though, was _so_ much different than those he had found himself at other times. This time, he felt that himself and this girl had something in common. He understood her and by the looks of it, she seemed to understand him too. He woke from his thoughts when she addressed him:  
"Thanks. For talking to me, I mean."  
"You're welcome. It was a _much_ more appealing option than starting to make dinner."  
"I've seen you before. But... what's your name?"  
"I'm Richard Braintree. From 207."  
"Nice to meet you, Richard.", she said and extended her hand towards him, "I'm Eileen Galvin, from 303."  
He took her hand and shook it, trying to put a slight smile on his lips. He didn't know if it had worked but Eileen looked much happier then she had half an hour ago. Richard stood and pulled Eileen up with him, taking her slightly by surprise. He started down the stairs, heading for his own apartment, but turned around to face her again.  
"So, kid... I mean, Eileen. About those guys trying to get to you; just don't give a fuck about 'em. And if they try something anyways, kick them in the nuts."  
"Heh, thanks for the advice. By the way, you said something about making dinner, right?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood for cooking right now. So, it'll probably be peanuts for dinner."  
Eileen walked down towards him and stopped on the step below the one he stood on.  
"How about I help you with the cooking? As a thank you.", she offered with a heart-warming smile that made Richard blush slightly. He hoped she hadn't seen it, or his dignity would be forever hurt.  
"Well, I'm not gonna force you but... If that's what you want."  
"Come on, then! Room 207, you said?"  
He nodded and followed her down the stairs to his own apartment. She went on about what different kinds of foods they could cook and apparently, she had decided to make a risotto. Sure enough, it was always nice having _real_ food once in a while.  
Richard didn't really have any close friends. Coming to think of it, he probably didn't have any friends _at all_. But with Eileen, everything started to feel _different_. His surroundings seemed more welcoming, the people passing him by didn't seem like people who's sole purpose was to annoy him. He even looked at himself in different ways, much more... _forgiving_ and less critic ways. He felt good being with her, and her smiles told him that she felt the same way about him. Hopefully, it wasn't just wishful thinking from his part.


End file.
